Mcpa Wiki
Welcome to the Mcpa Wiki <<<<< Is the Table of Contents Hidden? Click "Show" Here is a list of what you can expect to have been modified. This is not a complete list, but it does address several key areas. If something is missing from this wiki please let us know on the website: www.mxt3.com Legend D = Donators only, reduced cost, or additional features over regular miners C = Clan only, reduced cost, or additional features over regular miners Known Issues Known_issues New Players: (Guests): - Unable to speak in sanctuary - Only have access to the bare requirements. Banking DC To help players secure their most tresured posessions we have implemented a ITEM BANK. Travel to the town of Pyramid (/town spawn pyramid) and visit the Bank at the heart of the city. The item bank is broken up into 6 sections. Each containing 11 Chests. Miner, PA Clan, Hunter, Farmer, Rancher, and Smith Each chest inventory is unique to each player. Which means that if you open up the first miner chest and place a item the next person who comes along will not see that item. Instead they will only see the items they have placed in that chest. Bridges Bridges consist of three parts: #The bridge part made out of one material. By default, you can use cobblestone, wood, glass, double stone slab, but this list can be configured. #One sign post http://craftbook.sk89q.com/wiki/File:Sign_post_icon.png on one end, either above or below the bridge. The second line of the sign must be Bridge. #A sign post http://craftbook.sk89q.com/wiki/File:Sign_post_icon.png on the other end, either above or below. The second line of the sign must be Bridge or End (you are only able to right click the first type). The signs can be both either above or below the bridge, but they must be in the center. Building *Guest can only build and destroy in their own plots. *Rank:miner is required to place dirt, cobble, gravel, netherrack, & torches in the wild. *Rank:miner is required to break blocks in the wild. Chat We highly recommend reading the Rules to gain a better understanding of what is allowed and not allowed. The automatic chat system works on all chat channels. Please note that Guests are NOT allowed to talk while in Sanctuary, but can talk in other worlds. Chat Channels Spam Kicks The system automatically block the message and kick the player for spamming.. The system detects the frequency of messages, similarity of the message, and several other factors to determine if it is "spam". Swearing The system tracks many commonly used swear words that are tied to abusivbe language. You will get warnings, then kicks, then banned. The system is designed to punish people who use excessive swearing. The system is a score based system which you are given points based on the words used. A players score will go down slowly over time if they are not swearing. This is to ensure that the occasional swear word doesn't result in a ban. CAPS LOCK *Capital Letters, Symbols, and Numbers count as CAPS *entire phrases less than 5 characters long do not get filtered Crafting Custom Recipe List Crops - Crops in Nightmare will continue to grow even when no one is around. Nether Wart will grow in Hades even when no one is around. Container/Door Protection Container & Door Protection Death Rank:miner will retain items when they die. Please note this feature does not give you any guarantee to retain items. The system SHOULD catch it, but if something happens then don't expect the items to be returned to you. If the items were lost due to a server bug we may return the items or replace the value, but this should not be expected. WARNING!: If you disconnect after dying your items will be dropped and you have to physically go collect them. To prevent any issues please wait at least 3 seconds before reconnecting to ensure your items drop properly. Donate Donate Economics DC Balance - Use /balance (/bal) to see how much $ you have. Earning $ *Voting for the Server * Everyone can earn $ from killing monsters ** Killing at night yields slightly more $ ** Guest receive the base amount, miner = 12.5% more, Clan= 25%, hunter = 50% more, farmer = 75% more, rancher = 100% more, smith =125% more. * Rank:miner can earn $ from Treasure Chest (more details under Games/Contests) * Everyone can earn $ from winning the voting lottery. Each vote increases the lottery and awards the voter a ticket. * Rank:miner can win money from other players by winning spleef. Arenas located in Games Quarter of Sanctuary (world). * Rank:Miner required to create shops and they can only be created in shop plots. Guests can use the shops. **Creating & Using Shops *Secure Trading & Gifting Egg Spawners DC Throwing an egg at a mob will turn the mob & egg into a spawner egg for that mob. Tamed & Baby mobs can not be captured. Enchanting XP & Death We have modified most death events so that players retain there XP on Death. This becomes less reliable if a player is disconnecting on death as the security checks to track possible exploits may block you being given the xp back. Silk Touch Games/Contests Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter occurs once every 3 days in nightmare (world). **Only kills outside of tree cover and caves will be counted. **The weaker the method used to kill the higher the points awarded, i.e. you get less points from a bow than a sword. **When you die you will lose points. Treasure Hunt *Treasure_Hunt Spleef Arenas *Server Spleef Arenas are available at the town pyramid. Use /town spawn pyramid to get there faster! Click on the sign at the arena to join. When your ready click the start sign. *Nations can create Custom Spleef Arenas and then have an admin convert it to a fully functioning spleef arena, for a cost. Mob Arenas *Server Mob Arena is available at the town pyramid. Use /town spawn pyramid to get there faster! Instructions are at the arena. *Nations can create Custom Mob Arenas and then have an acmin convert it to a fully functioning Mob Arena, for a cost. Options Coming... Gates Gates are fence gates, the old wooden ones - not the nether style ones, made of arbitrary shapes and sizes that can be toggled on and off. *They can be toggled by right clicking a sign, or; *They can be set with redstone input. When toggled off, gates leave the top row of fences intact as so it knows where to restore the fence blocks. Gates consist of two parts: #Stacked fence blocks make up the gate. To stack fence blocks, place fences on top of each other. Repeat for each row. Make sure the top of the gate is covered. #A nearby wall sign http://craftbook.sk89q.com/wiki/File:Wall_sign_icon.png with Gate on the second line Helper/Mod/Admin Requests - use the command''' /report . This command is location specific so please be AT the location you want us to take note of. Kits D Command: /kit Lag Most lag is not because of the server, but beause the minecraft client is poorly crafted and easily bogged down. You can resolve this issue one of two ways. #Increase your minecraft memory to 3-8GB #Install Game Booster and use it to enhance your minecraft client If you are still getting lag please follow these steps #Close minecraft and reconnect #*If you still have lag then ask if others are having an issue. #Ask in global chat if anyone else is having lag #*Bad way to ask: "lag?", "lag", "grrr, lag", etc #**These messages do not help people relate to the lag you are encountering. Someone may say sure i have lag but be referencing something unrelated. #*Good way to ask: "anyone having block lag?", "anyone having chat lag?" #**These messages are asking a specific quesiton. '''simple, straight to the point, and without commentary #Think about the responses by %. #*If the server had 10 people on and 3 say yes then it might be something real. If you have 50 people on and 3 say yes then probabally not. #*How many people say no? #Are the people around you the ones saying yes? When majority say no? #*maybe the issue is localized to where you are. Maybe there are to many items, mobs, etc. #If you think the lag your experiencing is server lag and no client lag then please report it. ##In-Game /report ##*Lag ##*Local/World/Server ##**if local /report MUST BE at the location or close to it ##**If world /report MUST BE in the same world ##*Time (and timezone) ##*Example: /report lag local 3:45pm EST Help us help you have the best experience possible. The better information we get the quicker and more accurately we can resolve issues that cause server lag! Lifts (aka elevators) Elevators allow you to move between floors easily (through teleportation). Signs must be created in the same location but above or below in order to link floors to each other. *Using Up on the second line of a sign allows players to right click the sign to go upwards toward any other elevator sign. *Using Down on the second line of on a sign allows players to right click the sign to go downwards toward any other elevator sign. Lottery Map http://map.mxt3.com for browsers having trouble with that link use this one: http://199.30.48.121:18123/ Browser Compatibility *IE8 does not support all of the map features. *IE9 has been confirme as working fully *Safari has not been tested. Please let us know if you test with it *Opera 16 has been confirmed as working fully *Firefox 10/11 has been confirmed as working fully *Chrome 18 has been confirmed as working fully Magic Carpet D Farmer+ can use the Magic Carpet feature, only in creative worlds. This will create a small glass floor under your feet to help you place blocks in the air. */magiccarpet - Enables / disables the MagicCarpet. **/mc - An alias of /magiccarpet */magiclight - Lights up your MagicCarpet. **/ml - An alias of /magiclight Minecart Revolution We use a unmodified version of Minecart Revolution. Minecart Revolution Wiki Mobs Mobs PA Clan PA_Clan Paintings D Rank: rancher can manually select which painting is on a wall. *place the painting *right click the painting, and then use your mouse-wheel to scroll through the paintings. *When your done right click the painting again or walk away. NOTE: some objects have a function/action for right click. When in doubt use your fist instead of holding an object. Pets DC - Hunters+ & PA clan members will have their wolves self heal. Reputation Players can like or dislike another player. /like /dislike To view another players reputations: /profile Rules Rules Secure Trading & Gifting Trades cost money, Gifts are free. Trade -Trade (for $) Commands- */trade help - Displays commands and Usages for each Trade command. */trade - Sends a Trade request to a Player for a price. */trade accept - Accepts a pending Trade Request. */trade deny - Deny a pending Trade Request */trade cancel - Cancels an outgoing Trade. */trade auto - Toggles Auto-Accept on or off. */trade auto-deny - Toggles Auto-Deny */trade stop - Halts all Trades. Swap - Swap (for items) Commands- */swap help - Displays commands and Usages for each Swap command. */swap - Requests a Swap with a player. */swap accept - Accepts a pending Swap Request. */swap deny - Deny a pending Swap Request. */swap cancel - Cancels an outgoing Swap. */swap auto - Toggles Auto-Accept on or off. */swap auto-deny - Toggles Auto-Deny */swap stop - Halts all Swaps Gift */gift help - Displays commands and Usages for each Gift command. */gift - Sends a Gift request to a Player for free. */gift accept - Accepts a pending Gift Request. */gift deny - Deny a pending Gift Request. */gift cancel - Cancels an outgoing Gift. */gift auto - Toggles Auto-Accept on or off. */gift auto-deny - Toggles Auto-Deny */gift stop - Halts all Gifts. Skills & Abilities Acrobatics Acrobatics Fishing Fishing Repairing Repairing Unarmed Unarmed Swimming D Using a gold helmet can provide the following benefits: Towny Towny Travel Homes Spawns Towns TravelPad (player2player) TravelPad StarGates C Usage Type 1: Already active = Just walk through Type 2: *Step 1: Right click the sign to select a destination, please note that some signs may only have 1 destination available. *Step 2: Right click the button to activate Creating Private StarGates NOTE: only PA clan members can create Private StarGates Create a nether gate with obsidian. Place a sign on the left center block. Line 1 = Name of the gate Line 3 = your name Treasure Chests There are a couple different types of treasure chests. Treasure Chest Hunting Game Treasure_Hunt Treasure Adventure Chests Rank:miner and above can loot these chests. Many of them can only be looted once, but sometimes they have a cooldown timer that allows you to loot them after a certain amount of time has passed. These chests do NOT randomly spawn and the loot inside is specifically tailored for that location. Virtual Crafting & Storage DC Virtual Crafting & Storage Voting Click Here for Voting Links! Worlds The Inventory Column indicates which inventory you will be using when in that world. You actually have several unique inventories to prevent issues with us having creative and spawn worlds. Category:Browse